Not So Serious
by CandyCoatIt
Summary: Poppy has known about vampire's since she was a child. This goes unnoticed by the Cullens. But when her socially awkward cousin decides to come to town, Poppy is pulled into the bizarre group of veg heads. Poppy try's to attempt to understand her cousins awkward relationship with a cryptic vampire who clearly spends too much time on his hair, only to find herself in one to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Lovelies, I decided I wanted a fun little side project as I worked on the other, so I'm giving this idea a test run. To be honest I am not a huge Twilight fan. But I am a closet Jasper fan… So this won't be your typical Twilight fanfic where I will be fawning over Bella and Edwardo. There will be some bashing to come. But all in good spirit! :) Tell me what you think! **

**Plus Polyvore link on my page will connect you to her outfits! **

"_Hey, I've got her here with me now; we should be by the house in five minutes," _

"Okay… I'm sorry, and why are you calling?" I flopped onto the crouch dangling my legs off the side and blew the stray hairs away from my face.

"_Erm, well, to give you a heads up, or something…" _I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I started to swing my legs.

"Uncle Charlie… she's my cousin, not one of your convicts. I'll think I would have been okay without the warning. And plus you're a man of the law! You know that using electronic devices while driving is illegal!" I gave an exaggerated gasp. I heard some faint laughter, from who I can assume was Bella; Uncle Charlie started mumbling something incoherent before hanging up.

I continued to swing my long legs as I started some sort of staring contest with the clock. _4:26._

Right, my dear cousin Bella. She's sweet, really, just very… bland. Okay, bland is not the right word I'm looking for. She's not a bowl of oatmeal. She just a little… okay, so she's a bowl of oatmeal. She a big bowl of bland! She's pretty, she really is, but damn, she is boring! No personality what so ever! And she has one facial expression. When she came over for the two weeks those summers before, making her defy her parents or play dress up with me was like pulling teeth. But she's back now, and I'm going to put that all behind me, cause I'm going to have a relationship with my cousin God damn it!

I heard the slamming of car doors from out front.

_4:28._

_That was not five minutes._

Standing up, I moved my head side to side to crack my neck before for taking in a deep breath. _I can do this. _I put on a giant smile and swung the front door open.

"Bell's!" she struggled to keeps her bags up as I threw my arms around her.

"Hey Poppy," I took one of her bags after eyeing her small thorny plant.

"Uh, cute cactus..?" She looked as the ground and tucked her hair behind her ear before she gave a small smile.

"Just a piece of home," I nodded before heading up to her room.

We all put her stuff down. The room hasn't changed since those summers; only thing new was the bed and bedding. I leaned on her door frame and watch Uncle Charlie and her interact. Uncle Charlie made a comment about the lamp. _They really are father and daughter… _I rolled my eyes.

Making my way to her bed, I threw myself on it, keeping my feet off to prevent getting dirt on her new comforter. I folded my arms behind my head and watched Bella inspect the sheets.

"They're new. Uncle Charlie wanted me to help buy some bedding for you, but I had a paper to write, and plus Uncle Charlie in a Bed Bath and Beyond? I thought it would be fun to let his head implode. I guess he must have sweet talked a sales lady to help him ease his mind. I would have gone for something brighter. She went with purple." I gave Uncle Charlie a cheeky smile as he glared.

"You like- you like purple right?" He asked.

"Purples cool. Thanks." I watched as they both stood there looking around awardly. _Oh dear God._

"Okay." And he left.

I love my Uncle. I really do. But he's just so awkward! Which I obviously take advantage of. I know I drive the guy crazy at times. It's not like I'm a raging lunatic or do cocaine or anything, I'm just no Bella Swan. I was just a bit more free spirited, I guess. My parents brought me up like that. They were just so lively and we always had so much fun. Even after their death, I was taken in by their best friends. They did everything in their power to make sure I stayed that way, which I thank them for. But their lives were also taken when I was 13. Henrik and Isadora were truly something different. They opened my eyes to a new world. A world with vampires. I know ridiculous right? My parent's best friends were vampires. Of course I only found out about that after they adopted me. I literally stumbled upon them feeding off some guy in our ally; they said they were taking out the trash. The both of them? Right. Obviously I freaked out at first. But I then remembered that they never hurt me and all they did for me. And I let them explain everything. They only feed of criminals, real scum bags. Yea, it was more work. They had to make sure the people they feed on deserved it but it was worth it, too not hurt the innocent. The man I caught them snacking on was a convicted pedophile.

There was talk going around about two vampires adopting a human girl. Apparently it was frowned upon cause I wasn't being used as their walking blood bag. Some vampires didn't agree to their way of life and thought they should be disposed of. And that's how I'm living with my uncle Charlie. I think about Henrik and Isadora often. But I know I had to move on from that and live my life to the fullest. That what they wanted.

"So uh, how's the school here?" I look up to see Bella unpacking and neatly placing clothes in the dresser.

"Oh God. I guess it's okay. You'll be meeting my friends tomorrow. They're… Well, I guess you can say they grow on you?" She didn't look convinced. I didn't blame her. _Jessica is fucking annoying._

"I think you have company," I jumped up and joined her at the window. _Billy and Jacob._ I laughed and dragged Bella out front.

"Oh geez it's been forever since you've seen that boy, I bet he's excited to see you" I sang. "Billy boy!" I squeaked while hoping on Billy's lap and giving him a bear hug. I peeked up at Jacob and wiggled my fingers as my hello.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black," Billy snuck his arm around me to shake her hand.

"wow you're looking good," she greeted. He laughed.

"Still Dancin'. We're glad you're finally here; Charlie here hasn't shut up since he told me you were comin'." Unclie Charlie looked away embarrassed and grumbled something causing the two to start goofing off in the street. _Real safe guys._

I took the time to introduce Jacob and Bell's.

"Jakey, you remember Bella. Bella, Jake."

"We made mud pies when we were little," he laughed. She had a look of recognition.

"Right, yeah, I remember," we all turned to the two idiots cashing each other on the road. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age," I snorted at Jacobs comment. The gruesome twosome started to make their way back.

Uncle Charlie gave the old orangey truck beside Bells a good smack,

"So, what do you think?" She looked confused

"Your homecoming present here,"

"This?" I really couldn't tell if she was excited or upset… like I said before. One facial expression. It made it so difficult to tell what she thinking…

"Just bought it off Billy here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you" Jacob boasted.

"Oh God, oh my gosh, this- this is perfect!" _Huh, excited. _She's tried to hop in but ended up hitting Jacob with the door. "Sorry," HA! Almost forgot how clumsy she was.

I poked my head threw the window as while Jake hoped in the other side and explained how to work this contraption. Bella was disappointed after she found out he went to a school on the reservation, "Oh right, right, that's too bad; it would have been nice to know another person."

"Well now you've just me got to your pretty little self," Bella smiled.

…

"What, are you wearing..?" Bella looked down at her Baseball shirt that she wore over a long sleeve, a pair of jeans and hiking boots. She then gave me a scared look and backed away slightly, raising her hand in front of her.

"Oh no, we are not doing that thing we did as kids where you would dress me up,"

"But Bella!" I whined, "It's your first day and-"

"I'll meet you in the car!" I glared at the empty stair case she descended from. I hiked my grey backpack higher on my shoulder. Before heading to out I quickly looked myself over myself in the mirror. I left my brown hair down in its natural waves. My makeup was simple; winged black eye liner, mascara and chapstick. I wore triangle gold studs, a gold watch on one wrist and a black leather cuff with gold studs on the other. My top was a grey muscle tee with feathers on it. I paired it with a simple pair of black jeans and my black combat boots with the floral lining. And the cherry on this Sunday that was my outfit was my army green draw string coat. I smiled satisfied, slipped on a grey beanie, and was out the door.

…

"I _love_ this truck!" The car made another grumble as it hit a bump; my manicured nails dug into the seats, clutching for dear life.

"Ha! Yeah, sorry Bell's, we're taking my Jeep tomorrow." I squeaked as we hit another bump.

"Well we're here…" Bella sighed as we exited the truck. I know Bella hates attention and all, but this beastie of here landed her a lot of stares.

"Nice truck,"

"Fuck off Hansen," He looked shocked to see me, but gave me wink. I threw my arm over Bella shoulder and directed her to the entrance. The middle finger I was giving Hansen and his little group didn't go unnoticed.

**A/N: Well yay or nay so far? Tell me what you think! More fun is to come!**


	2. Gentlemen And Their Psychotic Tendencies

**Hello there readers! So after much debate I thought their were enough people who seemed fairly interested, and that I was having a blast writing this, So we will continue!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Except for my dear Poppy :) Proceed! **

"And here is your schedule and map," Bella smiled shyly as she took her things.

"Ou, map!" I childishly snatch the map out of her hand ignoring the shocked look coming from our school secretly. "Come on Tinker Bells, we've got some exploring to do." I took hold of her hand and whirled her out of the office leaving an office of bewildered teachers. Bella chuckled at her childhood name and feel into step with me.

"Woah, there's a stair case back there?" I was mildly shocked by my lack of knowledge of this school. Bella gave me a look of confusion,

"Um, and when did you start going to school here?"

"Oh haha." I glared. "You know we never got these fancy little maps when I started…" My train of thought was quickly forgotten by a voice to my left. My eyes widened.

"You're Isabella Swan; new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

"Oh no you don't, Yorkie!" I quickly pulled Bella in my arms a bit over exaggeratedly. "I know how you journalistic types work. Just because Bella here is fresh meat, doesn't mean you can waltz in here waving you pen and notepad around. She's like freaking Bambi! Any loud or sudden movements and the girl is gone."

Eric rolled his eyes at my antics and turned to Bella,

"Come on, your news baby, front page." Bella had a panicked look on her face.

"No I'm not. Uh, please don't." Eric sensed her panic. That or the glare I was burning into the side of his head.

"Alright relax. No feature. But uh anything else you might need; tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on… I'm your guy." I rolled my eyes at my blizzard friend and pulled Bella away.

"Jesus, Eric..."

…

"I can't do this..."

"Yes, you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes Bella, you can."

"No Poppy, I really can't." _She's right. She can't._

"Jesus Bella! It's a game of volleyball! Now put on your damn sweat pants, and get your ass out there!"

I heard her groan and change into her gym clothes. Mine consisted of a dark grey muscle tee, with an image of Mickey Mouse on the front; my black sports bra peaked out the sides. A pair of black lululemon yoga shorts and a pair of light blue and white Nike's. To prevent my hair from getting in the way, I tossed it up in a messy bun.

"Come on Bell's, you're on my team." I smirked at the panicked look at on her face and gave a quick wink before skipping out of the changing rooms.

…

"Shit, Mike! Duck!" The idiot decided to ignore my advice and turned around instead; earning him a feral volleyball to his face. I snorted.

"I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play…"

"Oh uh, no no no, that's don't. You're uh, you're Isabella, right?" The bumbling idiot looked flustered.

"Just Bella," she shook his extended hand.

"Yeah hey, I'm Mike. Newton." _Geez this was painful to watch._

_And here comes Jessica. _

"Uh, she's got a great spike huh, I'm Jessica by the way. Hey, you're from Arizona, right? " She asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" And this is my queue to step in.

"Oh my god Karen, you can't just ask people why they're white." I flipped my ponytail for a ditzy affect. Mike snorted at my Mean Girls reference. _Yes, I made the boy watch Mean Girls. He's just too ashamed to admit that he loves it. _Bella chuckled and turned to Jessica,

"Yeah, maybe that why they kicked me out." Mike and Jess awkwardly laughed along, I shook my head in disappointment. _That was just embarrassing…_

"That's so funny," _This feels so uncomfortable…._

"Well, I'm just going to take Bella to work on her spike," Bella awkwardly waves as I pull her away from my weird group of friends.

…

"I'm Starving!" I throw my head back and take my seat beside Angela. Mike pulled out a seat for Bella between him and Eric. _That poor girl…_

"Hey Mikey, you've met my home girl Bella!" I scrunched up my face and turned to Angela. _Home girl?_

"Why must he talk like a tool?" Angela laughed and we turn back to see Tyler kiss Bella, pull out Mike's chair and run.

"Oh my god, it's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy," Jessica said as she scooted closer to Bella.

"Smile," Angela sang as she took a picture. Bella flinched. "Sorry I needed a candid for the feature,"

"The feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric stormed off.

"Sure a drama queen…" I mumbled before taking a bite of my fry. Angela looked a little disappointed.

"It's okay; we'll just do another editorial on teen drinking…" I took her camera, threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek for the picture.

"Now you can do one on me!" Angela smiled and gave me a 'thank-you' nudge.

"She did say teen drinking didn't she?" Jessica smirked. I glared.

"Oh har de har," _Snarky bitch._ "It's not my fault you're a total buzz kill." _Okay, so Jessica and I aren't the best of friends…_

Bella noticed the tension and quickly intervened.

"You could always go for eating disorders. Speedo padding on the swim team_," Aw! Look at my cousin getting all clever. _Angela looked impressed.

"Actually that's a good one," Jessica and Angela continued giggle, as they do. Bella looked distracted.

"Who are they?" I followed her gaze and inwardly groaned. _Of course. _

"Oh geez Bella, do not get Jessica started on _the Cullen's_." Jessica's eyes instantly sparkled at my mention of their names. Her head whipped around to them. _I hope they eat her for breakfast._

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago." Jessica constantly shifted on her seat.

"They keep to themselves," Angela said, Jessica leaned in,

"Yeah, cause they're all together. Like together together." I rolled my eyes and continued eating my fries. Jessica continued. "Um, the blond girl; that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmet, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal…" I snored.

"Jess, they're not actually related" Angela reminded.

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird."

"And that little dark haired girl; Alice, she's like really weird. She with Jasper; the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela sighed. I couldn't help but to throw a fry at Angela's head to interrupt her brief fantasy.

"Who's he?" I looked over Bella's shoulder and smirked.

"That's Edward Cullen," I couldn't help the Cheshire smile that appeared on my face as Jessica glared slightly at me. _That poor girl has been crushing on that boy for years. _I had to listen to her bitch and whine about him all freaking day to Angela. It was ridiculous.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him…" Jessica said bitterly. "Like I care, you know, so yeah…"_ Riiiiiight… _I looked up at Edward and saw a small smirk on his face. He clearly heard Jessica. _Vampires and their freakish hearing… _As soon as that thought came to mind I saw his eye flash to mine. He gave me a hard stare. _Umm creepy..? _I uncomfortably broke his gaze and tuned back into Jessica, "Like seriously, don't waste your time," Bells sighed.

"I wasn't planning on it." I noticed Bella constantly peering over her shoulder, glancing back at the Cullen's. Cullen retuned her gaze.

Like I said c_reepy._

...

I left my Biology book in my locker, so Mike oh so generously offered to walk Bella to class. _Yeah, right._

I sighed when the first bell went off. _I'm gonna be late… _Grabbing my book, I noticed the halls started to clear. It got quiet.

Feeling a pair of eyes on my back; I slammed my locker shut and turn.

"Shit!" I dropped my books. _Edward._

I suddenly felt his cold grip on my neck; by back was pressed again the locker behind me.

"What. Are You?" It was difficult to breath; I started clawing at his hand.

"Get- the fuck off me!" I tried to gasp for air. He slammed me against the locket again. _That's going bruise._

"Asked you a question!" he seethed.

"H-human, you fucking psychopath! I- I can't breathe!

"You're lying."

"Ca- can't you hear my heart beating through my fucking chest?" _Oh god, he's going to eat me!_

"Edward let her go." _Oh god, is that an angle? I'm dying!_

"She knows what we are Alice. She's a threat." _Not an angle. Just another vampire. _

Suddenly the grip from my neck was released. I heard the crunch of dented metal as Alice shoved Edward into the lockers beside me.

"And I'm sure there is a simple explanation for that. Poppy hear is going to be a big part of our lives soon. Try not to break her." _Gee thanks. _Alice smiled as she picked me up off the floor. I continued to rub my sore neck. "It's nice to finally meet you Poppy. Why don't we plan a time for you to come by our house? We can set everything straight then." She turned to Edward and glared, "But for now, all _you_ need to know is that she is of no harm to us." Alice turned back to me, "We'll be in touch."

And they were gone. I grumbled and picked up my backpack off the floor.

"A real gentleman would escort a lady to the next class that they both shared, after attacking her!"

**Well tell me what you think!**

**Follow. Favorite. Review! And stay Fabulous! **


	3. Meet The Cullen's

_Sorry about they wait! Big thank you`s to all and for being so patient!_

_I hope you enjoy, _

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit, just Poppy! _

"Ms. Swan, is there a reason you are late for my class?"

"I just got held up." He simply shook his head before gesturing to my seat beside Mike; behind Bella. I took it.

Bella turned to me, "Hey, you okay? You look frazzled." She looked concerned. I gave her a soft smile,

"I'm fine Bella Bot," she glared slightly from her nickname, but a smile stayed on her lips before turning around.

I sent a glare to the back to Edwards head, and then realized something. He looked stiff. His one hand stayed in a tight fist, while the other would shift between covering up his nose and a clenched fist. _He was struggling with his hunger._

Bella just looked confused. I saw her sneak a sniff at her hair. Clearly Edward needs to chill the fuck out and learn to be more subtle; he looks like a fucking psychopath!

My train of thought was broken by someone poking the side of my face with a pencil, _Mike._

I snatched the object from the boy and snapped it in half before placing it in front of him and smiling, "Yes?" He looked shocked by my sudden outburst and pointed at the creature in the vile,

"Uh… flatworm..?"

…

As Bella ended the call with her mom, I flopped down onto her bed and instantly cringed from the pain of the bruise's that quickly formed on my back,

"Uhg, I don't wanna do homework!" Bella polled her eyes and struggled to pull a binder out from under me,

"I don't understand how you've made it so far without doing any of your homework…" I smiled up at her and bopped her on the nose with my finger,

"Cause I'm just too cute," her face was blank; I rolled my eyes, "I'm just able to leave it till the day of so I can snag the answers off of everyone else. It's not like I don't know the stuff, I did promise to help with this Bio crap. So let's get started, I've just started season 4 of Lost and I want to cram a few episodes before bed," Bella just shook her head and flipped open her text book.

After about 30 minutes of homework, she brought _him _up.

"I don't think Edward likes me," she started to fiddle with her pen. _I think he likes you, as dinner! That boy clearly doesn't have much self-control._

"What makes you say that?" I asked dryly,

"He was acting weird all class. He was super stiff and he would cover his nose! And then, after school when I went to the office to hand in my signed slip, he was there, asking to be switched out of the class!" I was fairly shocked to see Bella like this; she's never this… emotional?

"Maybe you just have B.O." I snorted. She wacked me with her binder.

"Poppy, I'm being serious!"

"I don't know Bella; the Cullen's are kind of social outcasts. Maybe he just didn't like the fact he would actually have to start have contact with people outside their tightknit family. Maybe you should just keep your distance, they guys a freaking weirdo." Bella didn't look convinced. Hopefully she doesn't do something stupid.

…

Today is the day. What day? You may ask. Today is the day that Alice decided it would be a brilliant idea to call me at 8 o'clock in the freaking morning on a weekend, to invite me to dinner. Dinner! Something that was a good ten hours later! Getting back to sleep after that was impossible. So I spend most of the day in my P.J's watching Lost on Netflix. And yes, I've gotten Bella hooked. So while I decided to get ready for this dinner, Bella decided to catch up on the first three seasons.

Since I was in a bit of a lazy mood I decided not to get too fancy. I don't care that it's _The Cullen's_, it's not like she said it was a fancy dinner. And as if I could pull off anything that could make me look as classy and hot as vampires who have lived for hundreds of years. It's a lost cause. I dried my hair and left it down; as if I'd leave an exposed neck around these jerks. Okay, I was being a little presumptuous. It's not like I've actually had a conversation with anyone else besides Edweirdo and Twinkle Toes; they all just kept to themselves, so sure, I can presume they were ass holes. Sure Alice seemed nice and all, but Edward was a fucking ass hat. I can only assume it runs in the clan.

I only applied light foundation, winged liner on the top lid and mascara, before carefully slipping on a black and white stripped sweater with red around the collar and shoulders, a pair of black skinny's, some black leather ankle boots with a bit of a thicker heel, and my black leather jacket. Lastly to cover the giant purple bruise on my neck, I decided to wear a purple infinity scarf.

"Hey Bells, I'm going out for a bit, you good? Great. Bye!" I grabbed my black purse and bolted out the door before she or Charlie could say anything.

…

I can do this. I grew up with a vampire couple for like five years. It's not like I'm some unprepared damsel in distress that walking into a lion's den, where one little lion clearly has control issues! _Shit I'm going to die._

"Poppy! I'm so glad you came, come in." Alice let me out of her tight embrace and started pulling me up a giant stair case into a kitchen where more vampire's awaited,

"Uh, Hi" I gave and awkward wave and rolled on the balls of my feet,

A gorgeous brunette who I could only assume was Esme took a step towards me and embraced me in a hug,

"Poppy! Darling, it's been so long. You've really grown up into a beautiful young lady," I didn't even bother hiding the clear confusion on my face, Esme smiled,

"Carlisle and I were very close Isadora and Henrik; we came down for a visit when you were very young,"

"Oh sorry, I don't remember," her smile never faltered,

"Of course dear. We'll I hope you haven't eaten, I remember as a child you loved your pasta, so Rosalie helped me whip up a little something for you," my eyes widened as I just noticed all the food. _ A little something my ass… I'll just keep those pop tarts I ate to myself._

"She's already eaten." I jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Edwards voice from behind me, I glared at him. _How the hell did he know..?_

"Oh Esme, don't you worry. I'm a teenage girl, I'm always hungry." I notice the glare on Rosalie's face instantly lightened at my words, she nodded and placed a plate on the island for me. "Wow, this looks really great guys," I looked up from my plate to see Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Edward all watching me, "Not trying to sound rude or anything, but uh, I don't really feel comfortable when people watch me eat…" They all seems to have snapped out of it,

"Oh of course, Alice you can keep Poppy company while I find Carlisle," Esme smiled before turning away, Edward followed her out, while Rosalie decided to stay, leaning against a nearby counter. She watched my every move closely.

"Do you like it?" I was almost stunned when she spoke up,

"Uh, um yeah. Yeah, it's actually really great. For vampire's who don't eat human food, you're pretty damn good at making it," I chuckled lightly before taking another bite of pasta. The corner of Rosalie's mouth twitched. _Almost a smile; almost. Hey with this girl, that's progress. _

Alice danced her way over to a stool beside me and sat on it and rested her chin on her hand, "I already know we're going to be the best of friends, oh you too Rosalie. I see many shopping trips in our future," Alice sang. Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head, though there was a faint smile, I couldn't help but laugh at Alice,

"We'll you're just a glass half full kinda gal, aren't yuh?"

"It's quite annoying actually," a voice mumbled from behind me. Jasper gave me a small smile before leaning on the counter beside Rosalie.

Alice giggled, ignoring Jasper's comment, "Yes, I am. But also, I've seen it," I paused a moment before swallowing my piece of garlic bread,

"Um, I'm sorry… You what?" Alice laughed again,

"I can see the future, Poppy. It's my gift." _Well that only raised more questions. _

"You're gift…" Alice looked confused,

"Oh, you don't know about gifts?"

Rosalie sighed, "Alice, clearly the girl is lost here, so let's make this go by a little faster," she then turned to me, "Some vampire's; special vampire's, are given gifts. We carry a small fraction of it in our human lives, not enough of it to be considered anything special, once we've turned, they amplify." I was shocked hearing this from Rosalie. I was more shocked I've never learnt about this from my foster parents. After a long silence of processing, I spoke up.

"You can see the future?! That is wicked awesome! You're almost like X-men. Who else has powers? Tell me tell me tell me!" Yes, I was away my inner 5 year old was having too much fun with this information. Alice giggled at my reaction before responding,

"Well Jasper's an empath, he can read and control emotions, Emmett's brute strength is beyond any vampire I've ever seen. And Edward can read people's minds-" I cut her off at that,

"I'm sorry that ass hole can do what?!" Rosalie and Jasper started to snicker,

"Yes, sorry, that's why he attacked you the other day. He heard you think 'vampire', and he got a little crazy," I scoffed,

"A little? If you didn't show up he would have strangled me! And clearly the guy has no self-control. I've never noticed it before, but when Bella was beside him in Bio, I thought he was going to just going eat her in the middle of class!" I stopped my rant when I felt a slight tug on my scarf, then a cold hand graze my neck,

"He did this to you?" I looked into Jasper gold eyes and was slightly frightened by the anger behind them, I looked over at Alice and Rosalie who seemed to be just as shocked as I was about Jaspers actions,

"Alice got there in time; it's nothing really, you should see my back," I joked slightly, but instantly regretted when he stiffened. "I was kidding Jasper, I'll be fine," he didn't look convinced, which only confused me.

In a split second Jasper disappeared from his spot in front of me. I jumped at the sounds of a thud from behind me; Jasper had his hand in a firm grip around Edward's neck as he pressed him further into the dented wall.

_This is weirdly sexy… _

Edward smirked in my direction, I glared.

"Not you, ass hat! And get out of my head!" At my words, Jaspers grip tightened and he growled,

"You've failed to mention you're most recent attack at school, and why is that _brother?" _Edward stayed clam as he replied,

"Now Jasper, it wasn't of your concern,"

"_She is my concern_."

_Hope you like what I've got so far! Follow. Fav. REVIEW! 3_


	4. The Velveteen Heifer

**Well Hello out there! **

**Thank yous to all! Those who have been reviewing; you guys just make my day. I can't help but to smile when I read those comments, so big thanks. **

**Also to those interested, I do have a Vampire Diaries story on my page that I am working on. To those who are reading it, don't fret. I have not forgotten you! The chapter should be up within a few days, I swear!**

**Don't forget, I have a Polyvore link on my page if you need the visual stimulation! **

**Have a blasty blast :) **

"Jasper! Put him down now!" Esme scolded as she ended the room; Carlisle followed close behind her with an amused smile on his face. Jasper growled on last time before releasing his grip and casualty taking his previous spot beside Rosalie against the counter. "I'm sorry you had to see my son's unacceptable behaviour, Poppy. Now would you join us in the living area," Esme gestured to a sofa. Edward hissed, but before her could lunged at Jasper he was scolded my Esme.

I snorted and patted his head as I walked by, "Good boy," I cooed. _This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship._

…

"So you were a human kid; being raised by vampires. That must have been real weird, hey." This was about the third time Emmett brought this up. Clearly the concept was too much for him. I just nodded and went along with it,

"Yeah man, pretty weird."

"So I guess you know all there is to know about us then," Edward mumbled. Rosalie rolled her eyes her brother,

"Clearly her foster parents didn't inform her on everything. She didn't even know about our abilities,"

"She has a point," I sighed before pulling away from Jaspers intense gaze; I cleared my throat, "For instance, what's up with the gold eyes?" Alice giggled before responding,

"We're sort of like the vegetarians of the vampire world; we don't feed off humans, we drink from animals," my eyes widened, _I feel sick…_ I notice Jaspers concerned gazed but ignored it,

"You murdered Bambi?!"

…

"Poppy!"

"Ahh!" I screamed slamming my back against my locker, "Jesus Bells, what's up?"

"I thought you stayed home sick?" I shrugged,

"Eh, I have a test last period, so I thought I should show up for that," Bella shook her head before giving what looked to be… a smile?

"So guess who finally showed up after being missing for a week?" I rolled my eyes before locking our arms and pulling her down the hall,

"Thrill me…" I said dryly, fully aware she was pinning for my arch nemesis.

"Edward! Weird, right? Gone for a week, and just shows back up, he gave some lame excuse, I don't buy it. But we actually talked in Biology. At first it was about the weather…" I snorted and she glared, "But then after class he walked me to my locker and we had an actual conversation!"

"Careful Bells, you're starting to sound like an actual girl!" I gave her a mocking look of shock; she elbowed me before sighing,

"But at the end he got really weird and just ran off… He's so skittish, like a deer."

"Well you are what you eat," I mumbled under my breath,

"What?"

"What?" _Whoops…_ Bella gave me a look,

"You said something," I quickly shook my head,

"Nope, so I surely did not, oh look there's your shitty truck, see you at home Bella Bot! Don't slip and die or something on your way home!" I turned from a shocked Bella and made my way over to my car. I pulled out my phone and scrolled threw a few texts; I looked up to a sound of screeching tires. A pair of strong arms pulled me back as a van slid by towards a frozen Bella. I stiffened,

"BELLA!"

_Crunch._

"NO!" I struggled against the person who was pulling me away, "Get off me! Bella!" I was roughly turned to face Jasper's intense gaze,

"She's fine, Poppy. Bella is fine. Come on, we need to go,"

I was placed in the passenger side of Jasper's car; he quickly peeled out of the parking lot,

"Jasper, what's happening? What do you mean she's fine? Jasper! Talk to me!" I urged. He glanced at me once before looking back at the road,

"Edward ran in to stop the van from crushing her. He could have exposed all of us." _Well shit._ I let out a sigh of relief, but quickly composed myself.

"Oh thank God! I mean, that really sucks for you guys, but she's fine! Wait, how does the genius plan on getting out of this one without blowing it?" Jasper shrugged,

"That's his problem." He answered stiffly; I notice his eyes darken,

"Hey Jaz, your lookin' a little hungry. Want me to crack a window?" I joked. Kinda…

He smiled and hit the button; taking a deep breath of fresh air, "Sorry," he apologized, "I'm newer at this whole vegetarian thing than the rest of my family." I scrunched my eyebrow together,

"Yeah, sorry, but what is with that? Wouldn't it better for you to just learn some self-control? You know, rather than to just go cold turkey and having a constant fear of snapping and going on a killing spree?"

Jasper looked confused, "You think I should go around drinking from innocent humans?"

"Who's more innocent than Cottontail?!" I argued; he was shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before shooting back,

"Well you eat beef, how in that any different?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't recall my childhood books being called The Velveteen _Heifer_!"

"Seriously? You're actually serious about this?" My eyes widened,

"Um, yeah! Going after defenceless animals, not cool man."

"So you rather me rip into the throat of an innocent man or child?"

"No! I'm just saying choose wisely! My adoptive parents would always go for the criminals; the real scum bags. It's a little more effort, but they only had to kill one man a month or so. How satisfied do you feel after snacking on squirrels?"

"We're here." He said stiffly. I looked up. _The hospital. _"Go see how your cousin is doing. Make sure she doesn't get too curious."

"_Yes, dad."_ I grumbled before slamming his door shut.

…

I only had to wait about two minutes before the ambulance pulled a very flustered Bella in. She was brought into a room; I quickly threw my arms around her,

"I was on kidding when I told you not to get yourself killed, you dummy." I joked. I pulled away and gave a sad smiled to a worried Tyler. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Oh I don't think so; you can kiss your licence goodbye." Charlie grumbled. I rolled eyes. Carlisle entered the room with a smile,

"I heard the chief's daughter was in. Poppy, lovely to see you again,"

"Hiya Doc, so what's the verdict?" He smiled at me before turning to Bella,

"Well it looks like you took quite a spill, no signs of head trauma; I think you'll be just fine."

Tyler immediately began apologising; Carlie closed the screen.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there to knock me out of the way."

"Edward. Your boy?" Charlie asked,

"Yeah, he was nowhere near me; he got to me so fast, it was amazing."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," Carlisle said with a light smile.

…

"Poppy."

…

"Poppy."

…..

"Mrmm."

"Poppy!"

"Mrmm!"

"Poppy! The bus leaves in 20 minutes!"

"WHAT!" I threw my sheets off and booked it too my dresser, "move it or lose it!" Ripping it open I pulled out the first thing I spotted; a dark grey loose fitting top and a tick, slightly oversized flannel button up. I snatched a bra and some underwear from a drawer and bolted for the bathroom; grabbing a pair of black skinnies on the way. After a fairly successful job of both washing my face and pulling on my underwear at the same time, I started to brush my teeth. After struggling into my pants, I jogged back into my room with my toothbrush still in my mouth. Bella looked over at the clock before giving me another look of amusement, "nu gnow, gu gudhab boken be uap arlear." I continued to brush and I pulled on my brown leather boots, Bella gave a face,

"Maybe you should just set an alarm, and I wouldn't have to wake you up to begin with."

I glared and stomped my foot; my boot slid into place. "shmar ash." Bella laughed.

I spat out the tooth paste and decided I didn't have time to deal with hair and makeup, so I just applied a sufficient amount of mascara and kept my hair in the messy bun I slept in. "For fuck sake, where are my contacts?"

"Time Poppy," I whirled around to face Bella and slide my dark brown thick rimmed glasses onto my face,

"Hey, I'm doing pretty good for time here!" I slipped the grey knit infinity scarf over my head before grabbing my dark brown shoulder bag, "Common Bells, no time to sit around all morning." I mocked. She glared and mumbled a few curse words of her own as she followed me out the door.

…

Making it to school with a few minutes to spare I decided to sit in the driver side of Bella's truck, with the window rolled down so she could hear the music from outside. Bella was leaning against the car door, her head was straight ahead. She was making googly eyes with Eddiekins. They just stared at each other. It was weird. The dummy didn't even realize that Mike just spent the last 3 minutes attempting to ask her to prom.

She snapped out of Edwards gaze and gave Mike and quickly tried to recover with some story about going up to Jacksonville that weekend. Bella followed our teachers instruction of boarding the bus leaving a bummed out Mike to me. I gave him a light punch in the shoulder,

"Aw, you'll get the next one, tiger" I tried to reassure him. His face instantly brightened, and he turned to me,

"Soooo, Poppy. Wanna be my-"

"Not a chance Mike and Ike. Have fun with Jessica!" I teased as I started to head to the bus,

"But- But Poppy! I don't wanna!" He whined as he flapped his arms childishly. I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

**I know, short and boring. Boo Hoo. More fun is yet to come!**

**Reviews and Favorites are much appreciated! **

**Your all fabulous! **


End file.
